


Laced with Embarrassment

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Prompt: My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.She can't help but be furious with both anger and embarrassment. Who wouldn't be after someone basically saw all your underwear and lingerie?





	Laced with Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

“Don’t just _stand there_ ,” the woman hissed as she pointed to your tuxedo cat that dashed away into your room. You dumbly stared at her and then glanced over to the lacey red fabric in her hand. She followed your gaze, and you immediately gulped as her cheeks flared red and her frown deepened.

“ **Help me, you fool!!!** ”

“Y-Yes, m-ma’am!” you stuttered in compliance as you dropped your keys on the counter to chase after your cat. Carmilla sighed as soon as you left the room, her gaze following your retreating silhouette. You weren’t… bad looking, to say the least. Your voice was easy on the ears too. Her gaze swept the living room of the apartment and she nodded slightly in approval, but upon hearing the yowl of the cat and the yelp of pain from you, the owner of the apartment, her expression morphed into a glower.

In your room you flinched as your cat knocked over your lamp and you barely caught it, but not without stubbing your toe against your desk. You fumbled to place the lamp back and whined, “Please Jinnie, don’t be like this.”

Your tuxedo cat’s tail swished in agitation and mewled weakly, all the while still holding onto the bright red and black lace bra in its mouth. You reached out for the article of clothing once more, but Jinnie darted off, causing you to sigh. As soon as it approached the door, the impending click clack of the heels made you freeze. The door slightly creaked open and suddenly Jinnie was unceremoniously nipped by his neck and he was swooped into the air.

The weak mewl caused Carmilla to look down at the culprit. Its legs dangled weakly in the air and the red and black lace fabric was on the floor. Carmilla bent over, scooping the attire into her arms and she grumbled, “This better be the last piece.”

A chill went down your back as you glanced at the small corner where your cat has been stashing all of his newest collections and you weakly stammered, “Ac.. Actually…”

“There’s _more_?” she practically hissed. You frantically nodded before managing to squeak out, “I’ll- I’ll go get them-”

“No,” there was both finality and exhaustion laced in her tone and the anger in her eyes slowly faded into something that was a mix of embarrassment and frustration. A heavy sigh escaped her pretty red lips and she muttered, “Direct me to them. I don’t want you… touching my belongings.”

She hissed the last part out and you nodded, leading the way towards the stash of lingerie and panties that have slowly been collected over the course of the month. As the beautiful woman strutted past you and towards the pile of clothes, you can see the faint tinge of red on her ears. You kept your mouth shut though. As beautiful as she was, her temper was even more fiery and devastating than her good looks. You glanced over to the pile of lingerie that she slowly began to stuff into her purse.

Out of courtesy, you looked away as she finished putting away her clothes. With a quick clearing of her throat, you quickly turned to look over, only to be surprised and barely refraining your lips from parting in awe at how adorable she looked with the faint blush on her cheeks that marked her embarrassment at the situation. Her fingers were gently rubbing your cat’s head and she muttered, “Thank you.”

“Pardon?”

“I said ‘ _thank you_ ’,” she sighed and glanced away, “I apologize for… any discomfort it may have caused you.” Her voice slowly drifted off and you shook your head. A sheepish smile takes over your features and you mumbled, “I’m just glad that I found the owner of those. I’m sure they must have been expensive.” And it probably caused you some suffering too.

She nodded curtly, and softly mumbled, “Carmilla.”

“Huh?”

“Are you a **fool**?” she heaved another sigh, and shifted her position slightly so that Jinnie was sitting in the crook of her arm. She extended a well manicured hand and repeated, “My name is Carmilla. It is… a late introduction, but it’s good to know you, [Name].”

Your eyes widened at the sound of your name on her lips and you softly asked, “You know?”

“I did ring your doorbell did I not?” Carmilla coyly teased. She flipped a few stray strands out of reach from your cat and she muttered, “I suppose… with your cat still around this may happen again so…” This time she averts her gaze from yours, but you understood. A soft smile graces your lips and you chuckled, “I see. Of course. Then…” you took her hand in yours, giving it a firm shake, “I’ll look forward to seeing you again.”

Her eyes widened and she pulled back shortly. She pursed her lips and softly mumbled, “Perhaps in a better situation than this.”

Both of you glanced away from each other as a flourish of pink decorated your cheeks. You cleared your throat and weakly answered, “Yeah, maybe… maybe not like this.” But you couldn’t help but admit that you definitely wouldn’t mind seeing her again in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first time writing for Carmilla, so she may be slightly out of characters. My apologies if so.


End file.
